Storm Tides
by rebornxd3
Summary: Naruto,Anko and Neiji lead new chunnins on a mission to the Water Country.
1. Chapter 1 Formation

Turning of the Times

Dissclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga.

It was a sunny morning in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The newly awakened center of town was bustling with early shoppers, anxious to get their goods before the crowds began. Naruto and Hinata were among those getting their errands done before others came. Today was going to be a special day for these two and a few of Konoha's other Jounin. In a few hours, members from the various Jounin teams would be named Chunnin and everyone was exicited to find out who the new shinobi would be. "Who do you think is going to make it from your team?" asked Hinata. Times had changed and she was well passed her nervous state when ever she was around Naruto. The fact that these two were a couple was attributed to that.  
"For sure it's gotta be Hyjia. That guy has made so much progress in this last year and did you see him at the chunnin prelimenaries?" returned Naruto with a question of his own. Hinata looked up as she thought to herself. She remembered a few months ago when she and her team at the time, were in the Hidden Village of the Cloud. Hyjia was one of the rescuers of their group. It seemed to her that he was already on Chunnin level.  
"Yeah, I saw him." said Hinata.  
The two finished up their errands and went back to Naruto's place to put things up until the Chunnin appointement was over. Hinata didn't have time to rush back over to the Hyugga compound before having to be at the Hokage's tower so, Naruto's place would be fine. If Neiji or Hiashi Hyugga found out that she was spending so much excess time with her new boyfriend, the world might turn upside down for Konoha's future Hokage.  
"I think your Tashi has a pretty good chance too. His fire jutsu's are on a good level and ever since he's been putting in lessons with Gemma, his fire style is just as good as Saskue's was when he was his age." said Naruto as he closed the door to his apartment and locked the door. He smiled at Hinata and she returned it. Walking close, the two headed toward the Hokage tower.  
In the Hokage's office, Most of all the Jounin and their Genin were assembled. No one seemed at all surprised when Naruto and Hinata walked in the office together, them being a couple was already general news.  
"Yo." said Kakashi when Naruto and Hinata made it to the middle of the room. "Glad to see you made it. I thought that maybe you and Hinata here would be"  
"Shut the hell up Kakashi-sensei!! That's private and your in no position to..., oh, hey Neiji!" said Naruto akwardly as Neiji walked over to see what was going on. The Hyugga elite jounin had just a taciturn look as ever and didn't looked to thrill to be in the room.  
"What is it that you were going to say, Kakashi-sensei?" asked the Jounin.  
Kalashi's face went into an akward shape as he put his hands up to pacify the situation. "Oh nothing at all. Hows things over at the Hyugga place?" said Kakashi, trying to change the subject. Neiji wasn't falling for it but, allowed himself to be walked away by his commander so that Naruto and Hinata could be alone.  
"That fool! He's gonna get himself killed one day!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"I agree. Neiji would see to it that my father found out if anything odd was going on between you and I. Oh look, Lord Hokage is coming." said Hinata.  
Sure enough, Tsunande was entering the romm with Shizune and Anko in tow. The Hokage sat down behind her desk as all the Jounins and a few Chunnins in the room, lined up on the wall behind her. Another door opened in the bacl of the room and all of the genin candidates walked into the room. After all the candidates were in, Raidou walked in from the same door and closed it behind him.  
"Now. All of you are here in anticipation of recieving an appointment to become Chunnin. Not all of you will make it though you might feel that you have attained that level. When I call your group number, come and stand infront of my desk. First team to be called is, Team 2. Jounin instructor Neiji Hyugga"  
The entire tesam approached the desk and stood before the Hokage. There was a slight smile on Neijis' face. He was proud of his ability to get the best from his students.  
"Team 2. Based on your mission reccord and your team and individual performance in the Chunnin exam, I hearby bestow upon the entire team, rank of Chunnin." finished Hokage. Some jounin in the room looked at one another but didn't speak. It was rare that an entire team would be promoted to Chunnin at the same time. Naruto shot a glance over at Neiji who's eyes were closed, trying to hid his joy.  
The process went on for some time, genins from other villages being called and some from Konoha as well. Finally, it was time for Naruto's team to be called. Naruto knew that not all of the genins from his group would be called but, at least the one who mattered.  
"Team 10, jounin instructor Uzamaki Naruto, please approach the desk." What? Wait a second. Did she just say, team 10? This couldn't be! Naruto was sure that only one at best two memebers from his team would be chosen to be Chunnin but it looked as if the entire team would be named.  
"For your performance at the Chunnin exam and your impeccable record. I bestow upon all the members of Team 10 the status of Chunnin"  
Hyjia looked at all of his teamates and smiled. He was proud and very happy that all of them were able to become Chunnins. He shot a glance over at his commander and smiled. Naruto winked back at him. Hinata had two of her genins to become Chunnin; Tashi and Komai. After the meeting was dismissed, all the teams went down into town to celebrate but, the sudden arrival of three ANBU members and Jiryia, kept Naruto and his team from leaving the Hokage's office with the others.  
"Jiryia-sama! What are you doing here?" asked Anko.  
The ANBU memeber's bowed slightly to the Hokage and then took up postions behind the Frog Hermit. Naruot stepped up to his teacher and smiled. Jiryia smiled shortly and then became very serious. Something was definately up. "I have news on the formation on the Water country's army. They have massed a huge force on the outskirts of our border and are heading this way." said the Sannin with a slight rush. Now that eeryone was settled, it looked as if he was out of breathe, though he ws unscathed.  
"Now, they dare attack the Fire country now!?" yelled Tsunande. Shizune patted her master on her back and went to stand by the window. The sky was blue and very bright and it seemed almost impossible that something like this could ruin the day. Still, something had to be done about it.  
"So, what do we need to do?" asked Raidou stepping into the conversation. There were only few Jounins left in the room, Gemma, Raidou, Shizune, and Naruto. They were all preparred to leave immediately if the Hokage needed them to.  
"First off, we need to get more scouts to track the Water Country's forces. Gemma, Raidou, take your team and head towards our borders. Shizune, instruct all the ANBU to put the village under high guard, I don't want any surprises. Naruto, Anko." The two Jounins stepped forward when they were called. The other Jounins that the Hokage named had already left for their missions. "Naruto, Anko. I want you to take teams to the border in a few days to back up the scouts. If there is need, do what you can to stall the enemy forces until we can get the Fire Country's own military formed. Take any team or form any team you want but, no more than six nin's. Dismissed!" The room emptied with the command and when it was so, Tsunande colapsed in her chair. "Damn, is it always gonna be like this?" she asked herself.  
Down in the village, there were numerous celebrations going on so, it took Naruto some time before he found Hinata and her team at an all you can eat restaurant. When the two locked eyes, they smiled brightly.  
"Listen Hin, can I talk to you for a second, alone?" asked Naruto. Of course, there was no way that Hinata could deny this man anything that she was able to give him. That smoothe skin with a jaw bone that can cut butter. If only her father.  
"What is it? What did the Hokage say"  
"I have to go on a mission in a few day's and I'm not sure how long I will be gone. The Hokage told me that I can take any team or form any team that I wanted to. I was thinking about asking you but, I don't want anything to happen to you. If you got hurt"  
"So you are going to take Sakura? How is it that she can be close to you and not me.?" Some shinobi and other people in the restaurant began to look at the couple when Hinata's facial expression changed. If Naruto wasn't careful, he would come out of this conversation the bad guy.  
"I need a strong medical nin in my team. Shizune will be heading out to catch up with Gemma and Raidou later and Ino is away on another mission. There aren't any other medical nin's with the mission experience besides ANBU and I don't think I can take any of them. Please don't be like this with me." pleaded the future leaf leader. Hinata lowered her head and took a deep breathe. When she looked up, there was a smile on her face.  
"I won't and I know you don't want anything to happen to me. Who will you take with you besides Sakura"  
"Anko is already assigned to this mission. Neiji, Hyjia and your Tashi, if you will let me." smiled Naruto.  
"Tashi and Hyjia? Why those two? They have only have just become Chunnin"  
"I know but, this will be great experience for them and I will need another wind user on this trip. Tashi's fire style is a nice compliment to Anko's special Jutsu's. Kakashi-sensei is unavailabe so, they will have to do." said Naruto. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and walked away. Hinata watched him leave and then called her number one student over to her.  
"Tashi, I have a mission for you"  
Later on that day, Naruto ran into Neiji and explained everything to him.  
"Well, since Orochimaru is gone, the Ki squad wont be needed often. Who else will be going with us?" asked the Hyugga Jounin. Naruto told him and Neiji nodded. "I will be ready when the time comes." said Nieji as he walked off toward the Hyugga compound. Naruto smiled after his friend. As taciturn as ever but, as dependable as you will find.  
Two days passed and Naruto's team was assembled infront of the village. Anko, Nieji, Naruto, Sakura and the two chunnins, Hyjia and Tashi. It was a hot day and everyone was anxious to move into the forest to get some shade but, Anko had a few things to say before that happened.  
"Listen up team. As the jounin with the most mission experience, I will be in command. This mission will be very dangerous so, I hope everyone watches their backs. We are going to meet up with Gemma and the others in his team and find out what information they have. Also, if at all possible, slow the forces of the enemy down until our country's own forces can be assembled. Any questions?" asked the special Jounin.  
The two newly crowned Chunnins looked at one another nervously. It would be okay for Hyjia, at least his instructor was on this mission but Tashi had no one. The only person that he could really talk to was Neiji, having seen him many times due to his closeness of Hinata-sensei. Naruto notices their nervousness and assured them that they had nothing to worry about, as long as they followed orders, they would not die. Hyjia let out a slight sigh of relief and with that, the six Leaf Shinobi leapt into the forest, unknowing what awaited them. 


	2. Chapter 2 Stigma

Chapter 2

Stigma

After the first day of travel, Anko's group halted themselves in a densely woodly area. After setting up traps to keep an suspecting enemies away, the team settled around the makeshift center of the camp and ate dinner.  
"We're making good time. If we continue at this speed, we should be at the border by the morning of the next day." said Anko as she took a bite of her shinobi ration. Neiji tossed her a flask of water and the female nin drank deeply.  
Sakura sat next to Naruto. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. Sakura's life had been threatned by some virus that an enemy ninja had given to her after he slipped into the village. Iruka lead a team to the vast east of the Wind Country to search for the cure. While in the Wind Country, Iruka and his team had the aid of the Kazekage, which greatly sped up the process of finding the ingredients to the cure of Sakura's virus. It took her only a month to get back into shape but, Naruto had been busy with Kakashi and the Ki-squad so, they had hardly seen each other in the last five months. Apprehensively, Naruto walked over and sat next to her, hoping they could pick up where they left off.  
"How ya feeling?" asked Naruto.  
Sakura looked into the sky, dark blue-black as night descended upon them. There were so many things she wanted to say. She settled on one thing and looked at her long time friend.  
"I'm good." was her reply. Naruto hoped something like this wouldn't happen but, it looked as if it couldnt be avoided. "Well, maybe we'll finish with this mission quickly and get back to the village soon. We could all use some rest after the Chunnin exams." said Naruto.  
"I bet they were tough. I'm so proud of you Naruto, you have come along way since we were kids. I mean, you actually have your own team and all..." said Sakura as she blushed. Naruto was shocked but gave no verbal sign that he saw her.  
Hyjia and Tashi, the only two Chunnins on this mission were finally settling down. Both of them had heard stories about Anko and even the other jounins here with them. Being here in their collective presence was intimidating but exhilirating as well. Still, they would do everything their Sensei's say and try not to get in their way.  
"You think we will have much trouble at the border?" asked Tashi to his friend.  
"I'm not sure. Once we get to the border, it will be my first time so far from the village. I have no clue what that area is like so, i don't know what to expect." replied Hyjia.  
Tashi, a well built, black haired kid was a close match physically to Uchiha Saskue. Hyjia for a strange reason, looked almost exactly like Neiji, save the Hyugga eyes. Both were proven genins but were stil trying to find themselves in this first mission as Chunnin. Then, Hyjia jumped to his feet and walked toward the fire. His sensei had called him.  
"Okay guy, we're going to train for a bit. Come with me." said Naruto.  
"Yes Naruto-sensei." replied the Chunnin and the two walked off into the darkness.  
When the two were far enough from the camp, Naruto told Hyjia what kind of training they would be doing.  
"Sensei, are you going to teach me the Rasengan finally?" asked Hyjia. Here was why Hyjia was Naruto's favorite student. When away from everyone, he acted just as his teacher used to when he was small but in public, he was just as calm and collect as Neiji. Naruto had to put both his hands on his student's shoulder in order to keep him calm.  
"No, that technique is still a little to advance for you." Naruto held out his right hand a formed a Rasengan. Hyjia looked on in awe. Naruto added wind minipulation to it and the tress in the area began to sway. Hyjia was wild.  
"I cant wait for that!!! Please sensei, teach me now!!" Naruto smiled, having reached the goal he set by doing this. Now that Hyjia was interested, he could have his full cooperation.  
"Soon, but not now. We will however, be doing something along those lines. I want you to learn a new wind technique. Wind-Stigma." "Wind-Stigma? What is that sensei?" "It's a wind technique that I created and only you and I will know. When this technique is executed properly, you can stimulate all of the air currents within a fifty feet radius. Not only air currents but, particles as well. You can make them do anything you want but, this technique is really hard so watch, I'm going to show you." said Naruto, waving his student away with both hands. After Hyjia was good distance away, Naruto began.  
"First, gather your chakra just as you would if you were doing one of your wind techniques but, increase it in your body so that it flows evenly throught your entire body. Keep building the chakra until you feel as though you will explode, you wont though, it will just feel like that. Then, and this is the most important part, you have to release the chakra at the same time throughout every chakra hole. This is the hardest part and not even I have mastered it to the point that I can do it at will but, I'm close. When you think that all of your chakra has left your body, hold it with your minipulation. Here it goes." said Naruto as he stood there and gahtered his chakra. Seconds later, there was a small wind storm in the area that died down as fast as it started when Naruto had control over the chakra. Naruto's eyes looked as calm as ever, drawing Hyjia's own eyes into them. He was caught off gaurd when the chakra exploded out of Naruto's body in a silent boom that knocked Hyjia off of his feet.  
"Well, this is it!" said Naruto smiling after having sucessfuly completed the jutsu. Hyjia rose to his feet with a heave and looked around the area confused. He didn't see anything that was out of place.  
"Sensei, I dont see anything! Where"  
"Walk this way." replied Naruto. Hyjia did as he was told and walked toward his teacher. He noticed that Naruto wasn't moving at all, only speaking reassurances to him that it was okay. When Hyjia was within fiftty feet, the technique came upon him.  
"What, What is this!!" cried Hyjia. Hyjia had lifted into the air, about fifteen feet and was now flying side to side against his own will. "Okay, okay, I see it now! Let me down sensei!!" yelled the chunnin. Naruto let him down and told him to walk closer to him.  
"Stand directly beside me. If you are not, you can get seriously injured. Watch this!" said Naruto once his student was almost inside of Naruto's clothing. Naruto blinked once and there was a loud, earth shattering noise. Debris and dust flew into the air in all directions and obscurred Hyjia's vision. When his vision finally returned, he looked at what had just taken place. The whole area, almost one hundred feet in all directions, was destroyed. No tree stood, no ground, just a crater and broken scenery all around. Hyjia looked at his teacher and shook in fear. What the hell was that!  
"You, you...want...me...to learn that?" asked Hyjia shakely.  
"Yeah, of course. It's gonna take alot of...huh"  
Naruto was interupted by the approach of Anko and Tashi, come to see what it was that happened.  
"You idiot! What if there are enemy nin around!!! You're gonna alert everyone to our location!!! Get back to camp now!!" shouted Anko.  
Tashi looked at the damage and could see what it was even in the dark. He then glanced at Hyjia and shook his head in bewilderment.  
"Well, that's enough for tonight, I'll show you how to get started tomorrrow morning. Let's get to sleep." said Konoha's next Hokage with a nervous smile on his face. Naruto, Hyjia and Tashi headed back to camp while Anko continued to survey the damage.  
"Damn, could this be a new forbidden jutsu? That guy has too much chakra for his own good." finished Anko and went back to camp five minutes later.

In the morning, the team of six Leaf Shinobi continued on their way to the border with the Water Country to lend whatever aid they could to their friends there. Anko took the lead, along with Neiji followed by Hyjia, Tashi, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto, being the strongest in the group, was the better pick over Anko or Sakura to be in the rear. Regardless, the team neede Neiji's sight in the front. The two chunnins were too new to do much good so, they needed protecting. One day and a half of travelling with light breaks brought the team to the country's border by the early morning hour's of the next day. Anko sent Neiji and Tashi up ahead to scout for their friends while she, Naruto, Sakura and Hyjia remained hidden until the two returned. In the weak light of early morning, Naruto could barley see Sakura looking at him from atop a branch on another tree. She looked strong and determined but, a little vunerable as well. She was looking at him in a way that he had never seen and that made him very uncomfortable. He kept thinking to himself that if Hinata was here, this wouldn't do at all. Luckily, attention was focused to the return of Neiji and Tashi but, the two were not alone. In the middle of the two, slumped down and barely able to hold his head up was Gemma. Akno summoned Sakura to where Gemma was laid down by the two and she mmediately began to evaluate his wounds.  
"Don't worry," said Sakura, "You're wounds are not life threatning but you have been beat up pretty badly." Hyjia and Naruto leapt from their branch and landed on the branch with the wounded Leaf nin. Naruto surveyed Gemma's wounds and shook his head. It looks as if he barely escaped with his life.  
"Anko, Raidou and Shizune were captured by the enemy forces. Erui, the other jounin with us was killed in the initial attack. There forces are...cough...huge!" said Gemma as he coughed up blood. Sakura patted the man on his forehead and told him to take it easy. While Sakura continued to heal Gemma, Anko took the others a little wasys from the two and talked strategy.  
"This complicates matters alot. I will send a message back to the village via nin-bird and hope that another team can be dispatched to help us out. Right now, we need to do everything we can to rescue our village nin. This is how we are going to proceed from here on in. Neiji and Naruto will travel as a two man team to scout out the area and if at all possible, attempt to rescue our comrads. Myself, Tashi and Hyjia will set up series of traps around the area to cover our retreat later. By the time Gemma has been healed, we can all meet up at Naruto and Neiji's position to continue the mission. Understood?" ordered Anko. Everyone looked at her with solemn eyes, this was not going to be one of those pushover missions anymore. Hyjia's and Tashi's eye's were wide with shock, both being split up from the teachers that they new. How would Anko handle them?  
After relaying the plan to Sakura, the team split up and headed towards danger and if they weren't careful, certain death. 


	3. Chapter 3 Decisive

Chapter 3

Decisive

Naruto and Neiji flew quickly through the trees on the border between the two countries. Neiji led, Byakugan activated to keep the two from running into any hidden danger. Neiji lifted his hand, signaling for the two to stop immediately. Neiji peered around and nodded. He then disactivated his Byakugan and told Naruto what was happening.  
"Naruto, there are many soldiers straight ahead, guarding a camp with a few tents. Raidou and the others could be in there. How do you want to proceed?" "Let's scout out the situation a little more. If there is an opening, we get in and hopefully out, before anyone is the wiser." said Naruto as he made a few clones of himself and send them to scout on ahead. "Okay, lead the way Neiji."

"It's getting hot out here kids. If we have to fight, we need to do it out of the sun." said Anko to her two Chunnin underlings. Both Tashi and Hyjia nodded in agreement, feeling the heat of the noon sun starting to beat down on them. The three man cell travelled for a few minutes more and then stopped. Anko halted her team and performed a special jutsu, one that looked complicated even for a jounin. The two chunnins, looked at the results of jutsu, there were a hundred seals all over the place, some with exploding tags and some with weird writing that they had not seen before. They stared at Anko and she looked back at them and smiled.  
"Don't worry. The seals are chakra threaded. Any ninja that steps anywhere near them and his/her chakra dosen't register, there will be a special surprise for that person." Hyjia and Tashi looked at her increduously, for her beauty and for the destruction that she was capable of. Again, they had never seen that many seals spread out as they were now.  
"What..." exclaimed Hyjia as shapes flew out of nowhere and landed close to where they were.  
"Haha, Leaf nin and only three of them. We're gonna have fun with ya." said one of the leaders of the team of four enemy ninja's standing infront of Anko's team.  
"Shit, they dogded the and seals!" exclaimed Tashi.  
"Calm down you two. Listen you four, do you have any idea of who you are messing with? Ever heard of Orochimaru?" asked Anko.  
"Yeah, he's dead and what"  
"Well, I was personally trained by him, you still wanna fight?" asked Anko, buying time until she found out what technique to use.  
"Ha! Dosne't matter who you are! We are four advanced chunnins from the water country. Even if you are a jounin, theres no way you can defeat us!" yelled the leader.  
"Now." said Anko.  
Hyjia and Tashi immediately began to form seals, there first real fight as Chunnins begun. Anko jumped to another tree and two of the enemy chunnins followed her. That was exactly what she wanted, taking the pressure off of her teamates. "Secret Snake arms!" was the technique that Anko used, long snakes appearing from her sleeves and lancing toward her enemies.  
"Futon-Air Slicer!" yelled Hyjia as he tried to breakup the ninja's that were fighting he and Tashi. Hyjia dodged an attack and looked over to his friend, wondering when he was going to intiate an attack. "Hey, you two!" yelled Anko.  
Hyjia and Tashi looked up and saw their comander kick off a enemy nin and formed seals. "Come up here with me." the two chunnins did as they were told. "Tashi, aim a fire technique through my seals. Tashi aimed his fire flame technique through Anko's seals and the result was devestating. A giant serpent made out of fire appeared through the seals and blasted the special chunnin warriors out of the area. Hyjia looked at his commander in awe, he had never seen anything like that.  
"Hahah, that's what happen's when you stick with me! I'll show you all kinds of cool moves. Better get a move on." said Anko as she surveyed the area and then jumped out of left the scene with her chunnin underlings. 

Back in Konoha

"So, you three teams will be going to back up Anko's team. Team Kakashi, Team Ino and Team Sai. Kakashi will be in charge. I will send the country's military after you as soon as they are fully mobilized. The funal lords are here so we should have a plan of action hammered out soon. Okay teams, dismissed"  
"Hai!" was the reply from all of the team members. 

Back on the countrys' border

"Naruto, watch out behind you!" "I got em, Rasengan!" yelled the Konoha Jounin.  
"Okay, we need to proceed very cautiously now since we are inside the center of the camp. I don't see any more gaurds nearby so, we can use this time to search for Raidou and the others. Let's split up." said Neiji.  
"Are you sure about that? If there is trouble, I will be able to handle myself but if the enemy overwhelms you, there will be no back up." "I'm not going alone. You are going to summon a frog to acompany me. I will be fine with one other person with me, dont worry." replied Neiji.  
Naruto summoned the from, a medium sized warrior, and sent him off with Neiji. 

Neiji stalked quietly through the camp, checking every tent that he passed to make sure his village companions weren't in there. As soon as he left one of the tents, he picked up the chakra signatures of enemy nin. "Be ready for an attack." said Neiji to his frog companion.  
The frog drew it's sword and continued to walk with his Jounin companion. Minutes later, the attack came.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A Konoha ninja and his toad." said one of the Water soldiers.  
Neiji smiled inside in his mind, knowing that he could easily dispatch these ten Water Country soldiers before they even knew what hit them.  
"Byakkugan!" said Neiji as he pushed chakra into his eyes, his bloodlimit coming to life immediately.  
The six water soldiers surrounded the Hyugga and charged in. Neiji got into his stance and disposed of the enemies in three moves. Gama-bunta, Naruto's summoned, didn't have to lift a finger to help.  
The attack that came next was the reason for the activation of the Byukkugan. A water wave appeared from behind Neiji and almost swept him up if not for his quickness. Gama-bunta jumped into the water and dissapeared. "Hyuuga jounin, now I see. I sensed a huge boost in chakra levels around this area and I see that I arrived just in time. I am Kenei, Hidden Mist Jounin." said this newcomer, standing ontop of one of the tents. Neiji, already firmly standing on the water from the jutsu, sent a little more chakra to his feet to ward against any attacks coming from beneath him.  
"Where are your companions?" asked the Konoha nin, not taking his eyes off of him. "You couldn't have come here alone"  
The Midst jounin folded his arms and shook his head. "Do you mock me? You think that I can't handle you alone?" Kenei dissapeared and reappeared directly behind Neiji. The Hyuuga was too slow dodge the attack and was sent flying to the other side of the area. When he finally stopped slidding, the Hyuuga regained his stance. Kenei appeared again, this time, some distance away infront of them, arms still folded.  
"How was that, master Hyuuga"  
Neiji smiled slightly and charged. This time, Kenei was too slow and Neiji delivered a Jyuuken attack to the enemy and sent him sprawling. When the water Jounin got up, he grapped his lower rib area and held it. That last attack had done him some damage. Still.  
"You are strong Hyuuga but, not strong enough to beat me. Hand you any idea who you're fighting, you would have run away alot sooner." Kenei dodged an underwater attack from Gama-bunta, Naruto's summon and preparred another attack. Neiji was ready this time, feet firmly planted on the water. Kenei performed the justsu and Nieji's eyes opened wide in surprise.

Naruto stalked a group pf Water soldiers as they walked around the camp. He felt the chakra of Neiji rise, meaning that he was in a battle that he was hopefully winning. It couldn't be helped however, Naruto was trying to find Raidou and the others as quickly as possible so that he and his team could preparre for the Water Country's main attack. If things progressed this slow, he would have to use Kage Bushin and scour the entire camp at one time. He did not want to use that technique for it would draw unwanted attention to himself and end his hide and seek game. After a few more minutes of following this group, Naruto came across something. There was a huge tent with it's draw strings wide open so Naruto could peer inside into the darkness. He looked around for a minute and then went inside. Aobe was sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and blood dripping from his face. He looked horrible.  
"Hey Aobe, don't worry, we're here. Can you talk"  
"Yeah. It's about time someone got here to save us. I have no idea where they are keeping the other's though. Who is here with you?" Naruto began to untie him as he answered the questions, relieving some of the pain from his wounds. "Neiji, Anko, Sakura and two chunnins from mine and Hinata's team. We found Gemma and Sakura is healing him up somewhere in the forest. We need to get you to her fast"  
Aobe could barely stand up but, he did in the end. Naruto thought for a moment and decided to risk using his new technique to get Aobe out of enemy hands. Holding tightly to the Konoha nin, Naruto formed the one handed seal and alomost instantly, the two of them were standing on a tree branch with Sakura and a recovering Gemma.  
"Naruto!" exclaimed Saruka, clearly startled by their appearance.  
"Here Sakura, take Aobe and heal him please. I'm going back in. I think Neiji is in trouble." finished Naruo and he dissappeared as quick as he had come.

"How did you do that?" asked Neiji as he rised slowly from the water, barely keeping himself from falling in where he knew he would be doomed.  
"I told you before Hyuuga, you have no chance of defeating me. I am Ukina Kenei, the Hidden Mist's top Jounin. Your fate was sealed when you ran into me"  
Neiji was up and back in his fighting stance. He had never heard of this man and could care less what he was. He too had a repitation in his village and no water jutsu the size of the Hokage tower was gonna stop him. Wincing from the pain, Nieji began building his chakra. If he wasn't careful here, this Kenei would take his life. 


End file.
